1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an aerosol medication delivery system, and, in particular, to an interactive character for use in an aerosol medication delivery system, wherein the interactive character operates in conjunction with a metered dose inhaler (“MDI”) to encourage proper use of the system, and to a method of using such an interactive character with an MDI.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to deliver a medication to a patient's respiratory system to treat a medical condition using an aerosol medication delivery system. For example, a patient suffering from an acute asthmatic attack may use an aerosol medication delivery system to deliver a bronchodilator, such as albuterol (salbutamol), in the form of a fine mist to the patient's respiratory system.
One conventional aerosol medication delivery system consists primarily of a metered dose inhaler (“MDI”) and may include optional accessory devices, such as a spacer and mask. A conventional MDI, also known as simply an “inhaler”, includes two components. The first component is a canister, usually made of metal, that contains the medication under pressure in a suspension or solution form and a propellant gas. The canister includes a valve and dispensing nozzle associated with the valve that delivers a fixed quantity or dose of medication each time the nozzle is depressed to actuate the valve.
The second component of an MDI is a canister holder, which typically includes a plastic tubular sleeve that holds the canister and a receptacle for the canister nozzle, which is used to hold the canister nozzle and actuate the canister valve to dispense the medication from the canister each time the canister nozzle is pushed against the receptacle on the canister holder housing. The canister holder also serves as a mouthpiece to communicate the aerosolized medication into the airway of the user or as a conduit to direct the medication into a spacer. It is also known to provide a mask at the end of the spacer opposite the MDI so that the patient can breath through his or her mouth to receive the medication.
Although unfortunate, oftentimes those who suffer from asthma and require the use of MDIs to treat asthma attacks are children. However, children, especially young children, can have difficulty synchronizing their inspiratory effort with the dispensing of medication from the MDI. That is, the optimal delivery of the aerosolized drug to the patient's respiratory system occurs if the patient inhales and holds the deep breath at the same time the medicine is dispensed from the MDI. Children using conventional aerosol medication delivery systems, however, can have difficulty understanding that they should breathe in at the same time that the medicine is being dispensed from the MDI or can have difficulty timing their inspiratory effort with the actuation of the MDI, which occurs when the child or parent applies an actuating force on the canister so that the canister nozzle is depressed against the canister holder. As a result, these patients may not achieve the optical drug delivery during use of the MDI.